The present application relates to software and more specifically to user interface designs and methods for graphically displaying and interacting with data or associated computing objects.
Software and accompanying methods for facilitating information visualization are employed in various demanding applications, including enterprise resource planning, scientific research, digital libraries, data mining, financial data analysis, market studies, manufacturing production control, drug discovery, and so on. Such applications often demand space-efficient illustrative visualizations for clearly illustrating data and accompanying characteristics, patterns, and interrelationships, while preserving context as the user navigates and views the visualizations.
Space-efficient and illustrative visualizations are particularly important for depicting large sets of hierarchically related enterprise data on relatively small mobile device displays, such as smartphone and tablet displays. Conventionally, hierarchically related information may be displayed via pivot grids, tree structures, sunburst visualizations, and so on.
However, such visualizations are often suited to relatively large device displays, and can exhibit problematic features and behaviors when used with relatively small displays, including touch-screen displays. Accordingly, presenting such datasets via such conventional visualizations on relatively small displays, including touch-screen displays, can inhibit full understanding of the illustrated data and accompanying hierarchical relationships.